An amino acid analyzer and a Sequenator are requested to fulfill the needs of a shared user group, largely in the Department of Biochemistry at the University of Washington. Both instruments would modernize and extend existing capability to perform analyses of the amino acid composition and amino acid sequence of a wide variety of proteins in the indicated biomedical community.